Home
by Natacchi
Summary: Karena rumah bukanlah sekadar bangunan berdinding dan beratap semata. Karena rumah adalah tempat yang membuatmu tidak merasa sendiri; sebuah tempat untukmu berpulang pada mereka yang memedulikanmu dengan setulus hatinya. —Oneshot. BL, Alternate Reality. Sasuke-centric. A recycled fanfic from a story called "Rumah". Special for N.S Day event by Shrine. Happy NaruSasu Day 2015!


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

 **HOME**

by

=+..Natacchi..+=

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

NARUTO franchise belongs to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I am not making material profit from this story in any way.

" _Home_ " song and lyric by Michael Bublé.

* * *

 **Pairings:**

Happy NaruSasu Day 2015!

* * *

 **Warnings:**

Alternative Reality. BL. Sasuke-centric. A recycled fanfic from a story called "Rumah", chapter 7 from [story ID 10435604].

* * *

 **Dedicated to Sasuke and Naruto Shrine's event:**

 _ **~23.10.15 — 7th Indonesian NaruSasu Day~**_

.

 **Special prompt from Shrine:**

 _ **~Alternative Ending~**_

* * *

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Suatu malam yang sunyi di kawasan pemukiman klan Uchiha. Di bagian gelap desa yang nyaris tak berpenghuni itu, terlihat sebuah rumah yang lampunya masih menyala terang. Rumah itu seolah berbahagia menyambut kepulangan satu-satunya keturunan terakhir salah satu klan terkuat di Konohagakure. Rumah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Di salah satu ruangan dalam rumah yang sepi itu, tampak Uchiha Sasuke tengah membersihkan sekotak _kunai_ tua milik kakaknya, Itachi. Ia mengelap kumpulan senjata berkarat itu satu demi satu sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya beberapa tahun belakangan.

Perang dunia _shinobi_ melawan Uchiha Madara telah usai dua tahun lalu. Saat pulang ke Konoha, Sasuke membawa ambisi untuk menjadi seorang _hokage_. Namun tentu saja segalanya tidak semudah itu. Malah, ia nyaris saja dihukum mati oleh para tetua yang masih menganggapnya sebagai pengkhianat. Beruntung Naruto berhasil membujuk Tsunade agar meringankan hukumannya.

Sekarang, sudah dua tahun lamanya Sasuke dilarang keras keluar dari desa atau pun berhubungan dengan siapa pun yang bukan warga Konoha. Ia juga tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian _chuunin_ sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Oleh karena itulah, selama dua tahun belakangan ia hanya bisa pasrah mengerjakan misi kelas bawah yang tidak sebanding dengan kemampuannya.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Meski hidupnya kembali menjadi membosankan, tapi ia tetap bersyukur. Meski ia selalu teringat akan kenangan yang mencekat napasnya karena harus tinggal di rumah ini, setidaknya masih ada orang-orang yang mau menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Semua ini bisa terjadi karena Naruto rela memohon pada semua orang agar ia bisa diterima kembali.

Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya ia mengira hidup matinya akan bergantung pada pemuda bersurai pirang dan beriris biru langit itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan pada si idiot itu, Naruto masih menolak untuk berbalik meninggalkannya. Jangankan pergi, pemuda yang disebut-sebut sebagai calon _hokage_ selanjutnya itu malah melangkah semakin dekat pada Sasuke, tetap tinggal di sisinya, dan terus menyunggingkan senyum yang bisa mencairkan es di hatinya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, bibir Sasuke mulai melengkungkan sebuah senyum kecil. Ia kemudian asyik mengarungi berbagai macam pemikiran yang mampir di kepalanya, sampai suara pelan pintu depan yang bergeser menyentaknya. Saraf yang tegang pertanda waspada langsung mengendur ketika Sasuke mendengar satu suara yang amat familiar.

"Hoi, Teme! Kau di rumah?"

' _Naruto,_ ' batin Sasuke berbisik kecil. Buru-buru ia membereskan _kunai_ yang sejak tadi setia menemani malamnya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Saat sampai, ia bisa melihat punggung berlapis jaket oranye milik seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah. Satu senyum kecil mampir di wajahnya, namun lengkungan di bibirnya itu buru-buru dihapus saat pemilik punggung itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Tampak Uzumaki Naruto tengah tersenyum lebar dengan mata menyipit. "Hai, Teme," sapanya singkat.

"Jangan terlalu sering datang tanpa pemberitahuan," Sasuke berusaha menjawab sapaan Naruto acuh, padahal ia sama sekali tidak merasa sebal. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun melipat tangannya di depan dada dan bertanya dengan nada sedatar yang ia bisa, "Kenapa kau jadi sering datang ke rumahku?"

Ya, Naruto akhir-akhir ini selalu datang ke rumah Sasuke. Hampir setiap malam, malah. Kebiasaan yang sudah berjalan selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini awalnya sedikit membuat sang pemuda _raven_ heran. Namun ia tidak bisa mencegah secuil kehangatan yang mampir di hatinya setiap kali Naruto menyunggingkan senyum cerah yang membuat akhir harinya semakin … berwarna. Entahlah, Sasuke tak pandai menjabarkan perasaannya. Yang jelas, cengiran itu selalu mampu menghilangkan penat yang telah menumpuk di sepanjang harinya yang membosankan.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke mulai membiarkan pintu depannya tak terkunci setiap malam. Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke mulai menantikan sapaan singkat dan senyum yang menentramkan hati itu. Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke mulai jatuh ke dalam suatu hal yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Naruto tidak datang setiap hari, tentu saja. Ada kalanya ia harus pergi keluar desa selama beberapa waktu, dan Sasuke tahu semua jadwal Naruto—si idiot itu selalu memberitahunya meskipun ia tidak pernah bertanya. Namun ada kalanya Naruto tidak datang tanpa alasan yang pasti, dan Sasuke tidak suka itu. Ia tidak suka kekosongan yang selalu menghantui sudut hatinya saat menanti kedatangan sang Uzumaki. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Karena itulah, Sasuke berniat untuk mendapatkan jawaban pasti akan pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya. Pertanyaan yang selalu muncul setiap kali Naruto berkeliaran di rumahnya—sebuah teritori pribadi yang tidak pernah ia izinkan ditembus oleh siapa pun. Ia berniat untuk menjawab semua "kenapa" yang menggerogoti pikirannya saat senyum Naruto menghangatkan satu titik kecil di hatinya. Sasuke berniat untuk mendapatkan seluruh jawaban itu malam ini.

"Kenapa kau jadi sering datang ke rumahku, Dobe?" ulang Sasuke keras saat Naruto bergegas masuk tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan itu. Sang pemuda calon _hokage_ itu kembali tidak menggubris Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Menghela napas pelan, Sasuke dengan pasrah mengikuti arah langkah si _blonde_.

"Aku lapar, kau masak apa malam ini?" tanya Naruto riang.

"…." Sasuke malas memulai debat tidak penting, jadi ia biarkan saja Naruto menginvestigasi dapurnya. "Kau punya _ramen cup_?" si pirang bertanya sembari membuka lemari yang sedikit berdebu. Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Sepertinya aku meletakkan beberapa _cup ramen_ di sini ... aha!" Naruto berseru penuh suka cita saat menemukan sebuah _cup ramen_ yang ia letakkan beberapa hari lalu. Tanpa mengindahkan sang pemilik rumah, ia pun mulai memasak air panas dan menyiapkan _cup ramen_ -nya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Sasuke mendengus. Lihat saja tingkah si idiot itu. Bukan hanya berkeliaran di teritori pribadinya, Naruto bahkan meninggalkan sedikit bagian dirinya dalam bentuk _cup ramen_ tolol itu di sini. Sasuke harus tahu kenapa Naruto melakukan semua ini. Ia harus tahu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Sasuke mulai membuka percakapan saat Naruto meletakkan _ramen cup_ -nya di atas meja dengan riang.

"Aku? Aku mau makan," Naruto menjawab dengan polos.

Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak memutar bola matanya saat mendapati ekspresi polos si pirang. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku mau makan, Teme."

"Ck, bukan itu, Dobe. Kenapa kapasitas otakmu kecil sekali?"

Nada penghinaan yang terselip dalam cemooh Sasuke berhasil menghentikan gerakan si _blonde._ Naruto berhenti mengangkat sumpit yang hampir menyuapi _ramen_ ke mulutnya lalu menggebrak meja dramatis, "Kau ini kenapa _sih_ , Teme?!"

"Hn."

"…." Sunyi selama beberapa saat ketika keduanya hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Menghela napas, Naruto pun bergumam pelan, "Oke, bertanyalah dengan jelas."

Sasuke tidak merespon ucapan bernada serius dari si pemuda pirang. Ia menimbang-nimbang sejenak dalam hati, lalu bertanya dengan nada datar yang sedikit pecah oleh rasa ingin tahu, "Kenapa kau sering datang ke rumahku?"

"… Kau mau jawaban serius atau bercanda?" Naruto balik bertanya santai. Sasuke menatap sengit saat si pirang mulai memamerkan senyum rubahnya. Bisa-bisanya si idiot ini bermain-main dengan pertanyaan itu. "Serius," jawab si pemilik manik hitam singkat.

Naruto tampak berpikir keras setelah Sasuke merespon. Ia terlihat gelisah dan tidak tenang. Sang pemuda Uchiha mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja dengan tidak sabar. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berdeham, "Yah, kau tahu ..." ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "aku hanya tidak ingin pulang ke rumahku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ... yah ... aku hanya merasa sedikit kesepian dan aku ... kau tahu, ingat kalau kau juga hidup sendiri sepertiku, jadi ... argh, lupakan saja."

' _Apa?_ ' Sasuke mengernyit heran mendengar alasan yang terasa konyol itu. Naruto tampak sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya salah tingkah. Sang pemuda _raven_ memicingkan matanya dan mengawasi gerak-gerik si _blonde_ , kemudian menyadari sapuan rona _pink_ tipis di pipi kecokelatan yang bergaris itu.

Darah Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berdesir saat menyadari arti yang terselubung di balik pengakuan Naruto. Tapi karena ia tidak mau asal menyimpulkan—dan hal itu berisiko tidak baik untuk hatinya—sang pemuda bersurai hitam itu pun kembali bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"…."

"Oi, Dobe."

"Arrgh! Karena kupikir kau juga kesepian, Teme!"

"…."

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang sudah diantisipasinya itu. Meski sudah membayangkan arti dari ungkapan si idiot itu sebelumnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa dugaannya tepat.

Jadi memang karena itu. Karena Naruto tidak ingin ia kesepian.

Karena Naruto peduli.

Ya, Naruto peduli padanya. Peduli pada Sasuke.

Hati Sasuke menghangat. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa semua pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantuinya terjawab sudah. Hanya dengan satu kalimat sederhana itu, semuanya sudah terjawab.

"…."

"…."

Kalau memang Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke kesepian, solusinya mudah, bukan?

"Kau … mau tinggal denganku?"

Ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa kencang saat melihat Naruto terkesiap dan segera menatapnya takjub. Ah, betapa ia menyukai setiap ekspresi bodoh yang dikeluarkan oleh si pirang ini.

"Kau melamarku, Teme?"

Sebuah sumpit melayang ke arah dahi Naruto dan membenturnya keras.

"Ow!"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah! Dobe!"

Sasuke segera memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah lain. Wajahnya terasa panas. Naruto sialan. Bisa-bisanya ia menanyakan hal konyol begitu. Apanya yang melamar? Kenapa ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan sebodoh itu?! Sial, wajah Sasuke pasti sudah memerah sekarang—terima kasih kepada kulitnya yang putih seperti salju.

Baru saja Sasuke mulai menenangkan diri, ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dari arah belakang. Naruto memeluknya erat.

"Hei! Ap—"

"Aku pulang, Teme!"

"… Hn. Selamat datang, Dobe."

Ia bisa merasakan cengiran lebar milik Naruto saat pemuda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke. Ia pun tersenyum kecil.

Dengan begini, tidak akan ada lagi rasa sepi yang mencekat napasnya setiap ia memikirkan tentang rumah ini. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada lagi kekosongan hampa di sudut hatinya saat menanti kedatangan Naruto.

Dengan begini, ia tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi, karena Naruto akan selalu ada di rumah tempatnya berpulang.

* * *

 _Let me go home…_

 _It'll all be alright, I'll be home tonight…_

 _I'm coming back home._

* * *

"Jadi begini ya, rasanya punya istri yang selalu setia menunggu di rumah …"

"Dobe!"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Happy 7th NaruSasu Day! UWOOOOOO *tebar confetti*

Sebenarnya, fanfic ini adalah draft gagal dari sebuah fanfic berjudul "Rumah" (ada di chapter 7 kumpulan fanfiksi Naruto & Sasuke berjudul **Be Forever FBSN : Special Comeback** [story ID 10435604], silakan baca kalau berkenan! *promosi terselubung*) yang saya daur ulang. Kalau "Rumah" itu terkesan Naruto-centric, "Home" ini terkesan Sasuke-centric. Hehe. Karena kelewat sayang dengan draft itu, jadi saya tambahin banyak detail dan sebisa mungkin alurnya disamakan dengan fanfic "Rumah" tersebut. Maka, jadilah fanfic ini.

tl;dr fanfic ini adalah "Rumah" dengan kesan Sasuke-centric. Maap berbelit-belit. XD;

Oh iyaaa, itu nyempil lagu "Home" by Michael Bublé dikit, soalnya kebetulan cocok banget sih sama ceritanya. Hihi.

Aaaaaaanyway, happy NaruSasu Day 2015, semuanya! Saya tetap cinta Naruto & Sasuke meski mereka udah jadi bapak dan suami orang, dan saya harap kalian semua juga sama seperti saya. ;)

Berlayarlah selamanya di samudera hatiku, my eternal OTP :"3

#tsaah

All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasuuu!

Kritik, saran, dan concrit yang berguna demi kemajuan karya ini selalu diterima dengan hati lapang lho~ ;)

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
